1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with amphibious craft having the capability to travel on land and on sea. The invention pertains to a pivoting transom or ramp having multiple pivoting sections, one section of which is used when the craft is operating as a watercraft to enhance the vehicle trim capabilities and pitch control of the craft as it is underway and water borne.
A transom flap or transom panel is deployable such that it performs functions related to the trim of the craft. Trim control is important in planing modes of operation as well as during the time when the craft is accelerating to planing speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well know in prior art to use trim tabs and other related transom mounted panel and planing devices on watercraft to assist in adjusting the trim of the vessel along its minor axis by controlling the lift at the stem of the boat. Such trim tabs are known to enhance the performance of the watercraft by raising or lowering the bow of the craft to achieve optimum boat speed. This is beneficial in attaining maximum boat speed as well as maximum hull efficiency. The drag reduction resulting from the use of trim tabs is the primary benefit of their use however trim tabs also result in a smoother ride and a reduction of water spray generated by the hull.
Trim tabs, mounted to the stern of the host craft, rely solely on boat speed to generate the lift needed to affect the trim of the vessel. At speed the trim tabs may allow the host watercraft to attain speeds that exceed the fundamental hull speed of the boat.
It has been known to use a waterjet nozzle mounted jet stream deflector for trim control. Waterjet mounted trim contol systems require significant hardware, i.e. pumps, motors and plumbing to be effective. The complexity and increased waterjet length of prior art is inefficient when compared to the thrust vectoring embodiment of the invention disclosed herein.